(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of evaluating the sensitivity grade of an interior material used in vehicles for providing an objective standard to evaluate sensitivity properties of an interior material used in vehicles.
(a) Background Art
Artificial leather, which comprises a nonwoven fabric in which microfibers are interlocked three-dimensionally and elastic polymers impregnated in the nonwoven fabric, is widely used as seat covers or interior materials of vehicles including automobiles, airplanes, trains, ships, and the like because of its excellent touch, lighting effect, drape, etc., soft texture similar to that of natural leather, and characteristic appearance.
As disclosed in Korean Patent No. 0323637, for example, artificial leather can be prepared by buffing and dyeing an artificial leather sheet substrate comprising a nonwoven fabric composed of entangled bundles of polyamide-based microfibers having a filament fineness of 0.1 decitex or less and elastic polymers impregnated in the nonwoven fabric.
Of recent, artificial leather is recognized as high sensitivity material and its use in interior materials of vehicles is increasing. In this regard, aesthetic factors such as subdued lighting effect are considered important.
Artificial leather provides excellent touch and look because of the microfiber texture. Different feelings can be provided depending on viewing angles. Further, since the elastic polymers impregnated in the nonwoven fabric provide structural stability and elasticity, it is well-suited as interior material used in vehicles.
However, to date, there has been no systematic and objective standard for evaluation of sensitivity properties of the interior material used in vehicles, such as dynamic elongation, permanent compression set, color development, dynamic friction constant and color variation. As such, there is difficulty in communication between customers and manufactures and quality control regarding the sensitivity grade of interior materials used in vehicles.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.